vocaloiddejavufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
Episode 4 - second draft by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 9, 2012, 12:27:21 PM Written by EmeraldEyes14 Scene 1 A chaotic street intersection; several cars crash into each other. Car alarms are echoing all over the city block and a mobs of people are cluttered around the traffic officers and ambulances. PARAMEDIC: an elderly woman into an ambulance. Take it easy now. shuts the door behind her. and [http://sta.sh/0aj0rqvlska# the ambulance drives off.] mechanical buzzing noises echo across the streets: a soft rhythmic noise of gentle clanging. Some people, including Meiko, Miku, Kaito hear the noise. entire mob of people becomes silent and listens for the noise. The sound seems to be coming from the [http://sta.sh/0aj0rqvlska# traffic lights.] TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: to TRAFFIC OFFICER 2. What's that noise? looks around curiously. MIKU: stops. (seriously) You two... should get out of here. MEIKO: Wait, Miku why- MIKU: Go. stands firm. (whispers) Please.. MEIKO: Why do you want us to leave? (loudly) Do you think we would leave you here? KAITO: Miku, taps her shoulder. we should go. There's nothing we can do. MIKU: It's her again… strange noise echoes down the street. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: out a gun. Tell everyone to leave. I'll go investigate that sound. It's probably nothing. walks up to one of the broken streetlights, his feet crunching on the broken glass. TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: Everyone, your attention please. We're going to need you to leave the intersection. waves his arms to shoo everyone away. murmurs to themselves and begin to leave quickly. TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: MIKU, MEIKO, and KAITO. Hey! gestures vaguely at the three of them. You three, move along. MEIKO: Okay, okay! Sheesh. sound echoes once again, now more distinctly. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: the side of the traffic light pole. There is a melted hole in the side of the traffic light. What the h-... KAITO: MIKU on the shoulder. Miku, let's get going. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: for his flashlight and gently shines it inside the traffic light. There's something inside... sound gets louder, with individual clangs ringing out. A few sparks travel up and down the post, and it shakes with the force of something moving inside. The officer steps back, alarmed. MIKU: I'm staying. You and Meiko should go. TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: I said move along. officer is now standing with his arms crossed. last of the crowd has left the intersection, though some wait just outside, [http://sta.sh/0aj0rqvlska# peering in.] KAITO: We need to go you guys. (to TRAFFIC OFFICER 1) I'm sorry, we're leaving. gun goes off. All four whirl around. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2 is holding his gun up at something emerging from the pole. He shoots again, but with no reaction from the Virus, he gives up and hurries back to the three--MIKU has, in all the confusion, ducked behind a car. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: Let's get out of here! grabs KAITO and pulls him by the arm. start to smash their way out of all the streetlights and lamp posts within the city block, as Spyware flies overhead. MEIKO: But where's Miku? reluctantly rushes to catch up to KAITO and the officers. MIKU now jumps out from her hiding spot, right in the middle of the action. She is now in Battle Mode. Her sword materilaizes in her hands. She runs at a beetle Virus and slices it in half. MIKU: Go! I can do this! and Kaito get pulled further away by the two officers, who don't stop to look back at the battle ensuing. An ant Virus snaps its pincers at her; she dodges and swings her sword back around, cutting the pincers off. As a centipede Virus jumps into the air and dives at MIKU, she jumps and glides out of the way. Carried by its momentum the Virus crashes into a car. It opens its mouth and sharp needles fly out in MIKU's direction. She jumps aside and runs behind an abondoned car. Two people walk into the intersection. They survey the situation. NERU: Did it get her? HAKU: I doubt it. jumps out, sword over her head, in an attempt to surprise the first Virus. However, a second centipede Virus creeps from behind and fires darts at her. MIKU is hit in the arm and cries out in pain. The first Virus uses the distraction to knock her over, causing her to black out. NERU: Good. Let's get out of here now. [The Virus picks MIKU up and slithers away with her on its back, as HAKU and NERU follow. MEIKO and KAITO finally have escaped from the officers and make their way back to the intersection, just in time to see the group disappear around the corner. MEIKO: Who the heck are they? starts to move forward. grabs her arm, shaking his head. MEIKO: Kaito! What the hell?! (Pounds on him) KAITO: Look, we can't fight them. Remember last time? let's go of her arm. MEIKO: They got away... What do we do now? KAITO: We need help. We have to tell Master. MEIKO: Why? He won't even tell us who that women is. What makes you think he can help us? KAITO: He has to talk to us now, I mean--they just took Miku! Scene 2 The front of MASTER's house. MEIKO and KAITO approach the door. slams open the door and runs inside. They find MASTER drinking coffee in the kitchen with notes spread on table around him and a new laptop. He notices their alarm and stands up quickly, almost knocking over the coffee. MASTER: What's wrong? Where's Miku? MEIKO: She just got kidnapped by those bug things! I bet it was that lady behind it! You know who she is, don't you! KAITO: You can't keep it a secret! MASTER: I... don't-- MEIKO: A mysterious video--then a bug crawled out and attacked us! KAITO: It has to be her. I mean, how many giant robotic insects do you see walking around Hokkaido?! MASTER: I wanted to keep you safe from all that… I never thought she would find me again… MEIKO: It's too late for keeping us safe. We can't waste any more time! MASTER: You're right, you're right. I"m sorry. sits down again. KAITO: So, who is she? MASTER: Her name was Viper. We used to work together before... KAITO: (gently) Before Miu passed away? MASTER: nods. It was after I married. We were working together at Benzen... Our mission: to create androids, as we used to call them back then: life-like, humanoid robots. You know that part. As I got closer and closer to finding the solution, I became... suspicious of her. She was to eager, and had a tendency to be somewhat ruthless. I once admired that in her but... I started hiding my results. By the time I finished you two I was convinced Benzen was no longer safe--not as long as Viper was there. MEIKO: So you left. MASTER: After the fire... they shut the project down. Then when my daughter passed away… (pauses) I've been using my inheritance money to create Miku. Well, the high-tech materials and tools required are expensive; unless I find another way to make money, we might be in serious trouble. chuckles weakly. KAITO: Why spend all your money on us? MASTER: Because… I wanted to make something that would have made my wife smile. She would have loved you all. Kaito, Meiko, and Miku… you became my new family. I don't know what I would have done… I suspected that Viper might be looking for me after I heard about the malfunctions on the news: all around the city, without apparent cause. When I created Miku, I added something to help protect her. I should have done it a long time ago, to protect you. MASTER: Come on, follow me. There's something I've been working on for you. gets up, grabbing his papers together and folding his laptop under his arm. He leaves the coffee. They follow. Scene 3 The piano room. The three walk in and Master goes to the back wall. MASTER: slightly This house has a few secrets, just like me. finds a certain key and plays a distinct rhythm. A section of the wall rotates, revealing a white, well lit passageway. Down the short hall is a staircase. KAITO: Whoah! I never knew this was here! MEIKO: A hidden room? What's back there? MASTER: Come and see. walk up to the door. On the wall next to the door, there is a keypad and a small screen. MASTER enters a password and then places his thumb on the screen. There is a beep and the door cracks open. MASTER: It was bad that Viper got to my computer, but it wasn't a tragedy, because you see… opens the door fully. All my real work happens in here. MEIKO: Hey, you've been holding out on us! This is awesome! directly ahead, a long desk covered in computer screens. Some appear to be running diagnostics. One displays models of the VOCALOIDs. Others are covered in code running complex programs. One has a single folder selected, titled: VOCALOID Combat Data. There are chairs in front of the desk. There is no mouse, as the computer screens also act as touch screens. There is a single wireless keyboard used for entering commands. the left side of the room is a chair with wires hooked up to it. A headset can be pulled down to place on someone's head. Wires run to the computers. The actual computers are stacked in rows on the wall to the right. The room is cold to allow the computers to work at max capacity. MEIKO: It's so cold in here! How can you work like this? KAITO: I don't think it's so bad. MASTER: smiles. I don't mind it when I'm working. When I really get going, I'm too pumped to feel the cold! walks forward and selects the VOCALOID Combat Data folder. He begins typing on the keyboard. MEIKO: comes up and looks over his shoulder. Is that what I think it is? grins. MASTER: You see. Miku Hatsune was developed with this program. When it became clear that someone was looking for me- for you, really… I created an upgrade for you as well. Each one is different. Meiko, could you sit over there? MEIKO: Awesome, I get to be first! over to sit in chair and starts messing with headset KAITO: Hey relax and give him a minute! is examining the screen with the VOCALOID models. MASTER: Just a sec… there. walks over to the chair. I'll get that. pulls down the headset and adjusts it so it fits on MEIKO's head. On the screen, words appear: Begin upgrade? (next line) YES (new line) NO. MASTER walks over to computer screen, and touches YES on the screen. MEIKO closes her eyes. A loading bar appears on the screen. KAITO: So how does this work exactly? MASTER: screens Basically, It'll activate whenever you're in danger. You'll get better at using it eventually. pauses. She's done. over and lifts headset. KAITO: How do you feel? MEIKO: There's no time for stupid questions! We have to rescue Miku! jumps out of the machine, running to the door. KAITO: Wait, what about me? MEIKO: Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm just kidding! KAITO on back MASTER: I know you're in a hurry, but this won't take long. Oh, and Meiko, take this. hands her a small device with a GPS. There are three dots: one blue, one green, and one red. MEIKO: What's with the flashing dots? MASTER: It's a tracker. The green dot is Miku.